Too Late?
by Anette Chase
Summary: One-shot, Spiritshipping  Yugi/Anzu/Yami no Yugi . What could have happened the night before the final duel.


Disclaimer: I don't own a dang thing in here. Okay? :)

Pairing: Yugi Mutoh/Anzu Mazaki/Yami no Yugi. (Yes, that means two boys, one girl.)

Warning: See pairing.

* * *

The spirit of the puzzle smiled faintly as he looked over the two laying in the cabin bed. Both young, both innocent. Both forbidden. Tomorrow, should things go as he thought, he would be returning to his own time, never to see them again. Tomorrow, he would duel the boy he'd fallen in love with, and lose. His partner had learned much, and had grown into a fine young man, not really a boy any longer. Yugi Mutoh was already a well respected name, and the bearer of that name would only gain more respect once the spirit was gone.

The young woman in the bed beside him sighed and turned in her sleep, a contented smile on her face. The spirit's gaze softened as he turned his attention to her. She had been there for him as long as Yugi had. The spirit now knew his name, and his past thanks to her. He knew that she would stay with his partner through thick and thin. That thought eased what few worries he had about leaving. His only regret now would be never telling them how he felt about them both.

As he descended back into the puzzle for what would most likely be the last time, the two in the bed seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Anzu awoke to a dark cabin. The gentle wave of the water went through the boat, rocking her gently, comforting her, lulling her back to sleep, but her mind would not rest. It felt as if she had missed something, something important that needed to be done now or it'd never happen. She looked over at the table in the room, where the Puzzle sat next to a golden box. In the box, she knew, held the deck Yugi had constructed earlier that night for the duel tomorrow. The Puzzle held something else entirely, the spirit of the once-nameless Pharaoh. He had always been shrouded in mystery, and no one could really say they knew him. Not even Yugi, who shared a body with him, could say that he knew much about him.

The Puzzle glowed and the spirit appeared before her, sitting on the edge of the table. His eyes were closed, almost as if he were sleeping.

"Good morning, Anzu."

"G-good morning." She sat up, still in her clothing from the day before.

"I hope you slept well," the spirit said, opening his eyes to look over at her.

"I did." She smiled at him. "Did you get much rest?"

"Not too much, I'm afraid, but I'll be fine."

"Oh." She looked down at the blanket. "So," she said, feeling awkward, but not wanting silence to linger at this moment. "Did you get everything done that you wanted to with your life?"

He closed his eyes again. "No. I do not think that anyone ever does."

She crawled out from under the blanket, and got out of the bed, moving to sit at the table. "What were you not able to do?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "It is too late." His voice was soft as he spoke, she could barely hear him.

"Really, it's never too late. I mean, who says you have to duel Yugi tomorrow?" He snorted. She rolled her eyes at him. "If whatever it is you're wanting to do is that important to you, why not wait ?"

"Because," he paused a moment. "Because I've been too long as it is. And what I wish to do is a lifetime endeavor."

She nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Even so, I'd help you. If it's that important to you."

He looked at her, his gaze focused. "You would help me. Even not knowing what it is?"

"In a heartbeat."

He reached down and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened as she gasped at the unexpected contact as he pulled her up, pressing his lips against hers.

The two were still a moment, lips pressed together, before they heard a cough. They pulled apart, blushing, to look over at Yugi, who was grinning.

"Looks like the two of you were having fun!"

"I, um, yeah, um…" Anzu stammered, looking anywhere but at Yugi or the spirit, who cleared his throat.

"I apologize if we woke you."

Yugi got out of the bed and walked over to them, hugging Anzu, then the spirit, which confused the girl as she watched. _Since when are spirits solid?_ she thought to herself.

"No apologizes needed." Yugi held onto the spirit, rather tightly she noticed. "You didn't do anything wrong to apologize for."

"No," she looked down. "We did do something wrong. Or at least I did. I should've noticed sooner. I mean, it is too late, isn't it?"

The spirit pulled away from Yugi and came over to hold her. Yugi followed and wrapped an arm around them both.

"I'm just glad that I got this moment with the both of you."

The sun began to peak in through the window.

It was tomorrow.


End file.
